


Count Down

by Quirky_Pen_Name



Series: Things that come to pass [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, after college, canon divergence kinda, i seriously ship this so hard, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/pseuds/Quirky_Pen_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Riko overhears a tidbit of information that changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alohomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomoe/gifts).



> It's not much of a series, but since I reference Kagami and Kuroko being in the states, that's from another drabble I wrote. This drabble takes place in the same future - after college and with Kagami being a pro basketball player. I might write a follow-up if I can stop being lazy orz;

It had been two years since they graduated college. He still hadn’t made a single move. She spent countless nights with her boys, but there had been no action.

Waiting for years had finally worn her down. Maybe she had misread the signals. Maybe she wasn’t sure if she felt the same way she had. Regardless, Hyuuga had done nothing to indicate he was interested. So she let it be.

It had been eight months since the gang had come together and funded a sports center for kids in the area. Even though Kagami and Kuroko were in the states, they still sent money to help the cause.

Teppei was great with the kids. They flocked to him; they wanted his guidance, but they mostly wanted his attention. Every time she caught him smiling at the kids, Riko felt a tug at the corner of her mouth.

It had been one week since they received an invite to have a Seirin reunion of sorts. 

Many of them still saw each other on an somewhat usual basis. But to have the entire team back in the mix was exciting. Especially with the big shots coming back home from the states.

It had been about forty minutes since most of the gang headed home or to their hotel. For some odd reason, Koganei and Izuki were the only ones that remained behind with her. She didn’t hear who made the comment. She hadn’t been paying full attention. All she heard was, “how much he likes coach.”

“What?” Her head whipped around. Koga squeaked, 

“Oh, uh, look at the time! Gotta go!” Before he could escape, her hand shot out and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

“Start talking.” 

“Hiiiieee!” With a gulp, Koga said something incomprehensible.

“It’s not who you think it is,” Izuki stated calmly as he sipped his drink.

“Who is it?” Riko pressed. Annoyance was evident in her tone.

“Hm. I guess you could say when it comes to liking you it’s someone that has a right,” a tiny smirk tugged at his lips, “to postpone it.” 

When he looked around, no one from the group was left in the bar. It was a shame no one appreciated his puns. They were beyond _punny._

Riko had stormed out of the bar, into the fresh rain that had begun.

It had been fifteen minutes since she marched through the rain to his house.

And it had been three seconds since she rang the doorbell. Kiyoshi opened the door, surprised that Riko was on the porch. 

“Riko?”  
“How long?” She demanded. Her tone had the same intensity it always had on the court.

“Why don’t you come in, you’re going to get-”

“Why didn’t you say anything!” Riko’s voice no longer was stern. She blinked away a few tears that mixed with the rain water dripping down her face. Kiyoshi reached forward and pulled her across the threshold, closing the door behind him. 

“Stay here.” His tone was gentle. Quietly, he disappeared into another room. After a moment, he re-emerged with a towel and a pair of sweats. “You can yell at me all you want. Just please change so you don’t get sick.”

Riko stared at him for a long moment. Then took the items and marched to the bathroom. There was no way the pants were ever going to stay around her waist. But the sweatshirt was so big it came down to her knees. It would have to do. As she peeked into the kitchen, she spotted him putting on a pot of tea. 

Kiyoshi was intently concentrating on boiling the water and what looked like a pot of miso soup. There was a sudden warmth against his back. He stopped himself from turning around to embrace her. He could feel her hands gather some of the fabric from his shirt. She asked, softly, 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

“Because I wasn’t the only one who felt that way about you. And I thought that you were waiting for him to say it.” 

A fist pounded into his back.

“You are such an idiot. A stupid, selfless idiot. Can’t you just,” she choked on the words, “just for once, do something selfish?”

“Do you remember back in high school I told you I would never ask you for another favor again?”

Riko took a step back from him.

“What are you getting at?”

He finally turned around, “Can you forget this next part?” Kiyoshi cupped her cheek with his hand to pull her forward as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Her knees almost turned into jelly. As he began to pull away, she grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down to kiss her again.   
When he broke free from the kiss to catch his breath he asked, “Aren’t you going to regret this?”

She replied, “Never. So drop and give me twenty.” He laughed. Riko chided, “I’m serious. For being an idiot you owe me twenty pushups.”

Kiyoshi grinned, putting his hands on her waist and picking her up. She let a small squeak slip from her lips. He set her gently on the counter so that she was eye level with him. His hands then went on either side of her head, palms pressing into the wall behind her as he leaned in to kiss her. Very briefly. “One.” He pushed off the wall and came back down to kiss her again. “Two.” 

Despite the blush that was darkening on her cheeks, she let him continue his push-ups. 

On the last one he genuinely kissed her, pulling her smaller frame close to his. One hand trailed up her thigh. She made no move to push it away. Her hands carded through his hair, keeping him in place. The way his lips moved against hers made her heart race. She felt like a blushing school girl. She pretty much _was_ a blushing school girl, the way she fell right into this. Almost like a trap. Breaking the kiss, she looked into his eyes. “Did you tell Koga to say something tonight?”

“Well I planted that tidbit of information a few weeks ago. I had a feeling he would crack with a few drinks in him.” His fingers trailed down her neck; his mouth followed suit. She gasped, clutching to his shirt. The next words he spoke were against her skin, “You say I’m not selfish but I am, Riko.” Gently, he kissed a line up her neck to behind her ear. Sighing against it, he murmured, “I wanted you to come to me.”

Her whole body shivered. His lips travelled again, down her jawline then up to taste her lips. That kiss was the one that undid her. At that moment, her heart was his. He had already given his up to her ten years ago. 

It didn’t matter that yesterday she would have never pictured herself in his arms. After that night, she’d never be able to leave them. Not to mention he never got that sweatshirt back.

Riko realized that sometimes you can see the big events coming a mile away. And sometimes, without you knowing it, life counts down the minutes until the next surprise it has in store.


End file.
